dark incripted
by BloodyRoseNinja1
Summary: ichigo and rukia incounter twin, famous in the society the holloway twins half hollow and half human as ichigo is. when  the twins get in some deep trouble its up to ichigo and rukia to help them out.
1. Chapter 1

Dark incripted!

**plz go easy on me if its not good. its my first chapter its will get better :)**

Chapter 1

In the head captains quarters. he was sitting with his staff at hand with the blank face as always. When a tall man with three bangs in his face walked in,from his coat he was the captain from sqaud six, byakuya kuchiki. he walked up to his and he gave him a piece of paper. and said " heres the information that you asked for." then stepped away from his chair. he then opened the paper and began to read it. he lifted his head and nodded in approvle. byakuyo nodded and left the room shuting the large door behind him. the captain then put the piece of paper in his pants pocket and then got up and started walking out the room, before he walked out he looked back and looked at the view of the seireitei then closed his eyes and sighed and walked out with a angry face.

now in the world of the living where ichigo and rukia were at school talking about whats been going on with the head captain when a new girl walks in. she has the school uniform on and a bag thats a dark black color. her hair goes down to her middle back its dark red and her eyes are perfectly apple color red. she walks in shy like and sits in her seat quietly. Keigo Asano walks up to her with a womanizer face and trys to act all cool. the other watch. they see him talking to her for a few mintues and then comes back all kidda happy. ichgo looks at keigo and asks first " so who is she?" keigo lsits on the desk top and folds his arms and looks at ichigo and answers " her name is rose holloway and she just transfered here from america. she said shes always wanted to go to a japanese school. so she moved out her parents house and came here." he was just staring at her with a shy smile. ichigo looked at rukia and rikia walked over to her and introduced herself." hello im Rukia nice to meet you this is ichigo" he nodded and said hello. she was drawing something in a notebook or writing in that matter. she kidda covered it up when they came over. and then as she stood up a soul reaper poped in the window. it was fenton. he was her older brother. he went around and he was in a gigai and walked in in a happy mood and walked to the other side of her." hello im xander holloway roses older brother nice to meet you." rukia and ichigo looked at them and got an idea rukia was still confused so ichigo asked " you two looked exactly alike your twins?" they were talking in low voices and then both turned to him and looked at him with perfectly red eyes. " yeah we are but im 12 mintues older" xander said we a smile. rose rolled her eyes. " the teacher walked in and sat in his desk." okay okay class take your seats" everyone sat down adn the teaching. rukia kept a very close eye on the holloway knew the name was familur but couldnt figure out where she heard the name.

after school rose and xander were talking and walking. when ichigo and rukia cam up to them and ichigo asked " hey rose xander everyone is going to a party wanna come?" the twins looked at each other and they smiled with a sorry face. and rose said " sorry me and this guy have to go take care of some business so maybe next time?" she smiled. he smiled and said "yeah" they turned and walked away kidda looked up at ichigo and said with a concerned face " is it just me or are they acting weird ?" he continued looking and them walk and said "well yeah but arent all people that just get here weird. well lets just forget about it" he started walking. and rukia started following and then the soul phone rang. ichigo turned halfway and he asked " a hollow at this time of day thats not usual" she closed that phone and started running toward where rose and xander started walking. " its heading toward rose and xanders direction." they turned the corner and got into their soul reaper form and continued running. their bodies went to their regular route they take after school. when they got to where the hollow was rose and xander where in shihakushos and rose was behind the hollow and xander was swinging his zanpakuto at it and it was moving back. when rose stood ontip of its head and had her zanpakuto on its head and was smiling down at xander as her was holding his zanpakuto the way ichigo does his and smirked and rose said " hey brother do you think i should kill it now or continue play with it?" she had her chin on her zanpakuto. he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes and started walking to his gigai and said as he was walking." it doesnt make a differecne what you do to it. i say kill it though" she stood straight up and pouted and said " your no fun brother but okay goodbye hollow!" she jumped up and then sliced it right in half and her gigai was standing where she landed so she landed right in the gigai after destroying the hollow. she grabed her bag and caught up with her brother who was going in rukias and ichigos direction. ichigo and rukia hid near by adn was compeltly shocked at what they just saw. rukia still couldnt remember who they are but left that alone and then went back to their gigais and didnt say a word all they way to his place. when they got to the kurosaki house hold. ichigos sisters were wondering why both of them were so queit they didnt answer. they went straight upstairs and then at about 6 in the evening a moving truck was going to the house across the street from ichigos house. it was rose and xander who were moving in. he was standing staright up tell the workers where to put everything and rose was way happy and leaning on him. ichigo and rukia saw everything through the window of his room they got everything in their house at around 7 in the evening.

" ichigo its those twins" kon said

"i know they are moving across the street i didnt even know that that house was for sale" he replyed

kon started walking back and forth squeaking with every step he took

"well this is to conventient im going to go check this out come on ichigo" he jumped down from his dresser. and ichgo layed down and kon was so confused

" ichigo your not comeing with me?" he rolled over on his side and said in a sleeply voice "no they seem perfeclt fine even to be soul reapers but if something out of the ordinary happens around them then we'll do some investigating." kon then jumped on his mini bed and layed down and went to sleep. and said half sleep. "i guess your right." then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**the real introduction**_

for the past few days ichigo and rukia have been keeping a really close eye on them. and they found out only that they are maybe soul reapers but nothing else other than that fact. so that summer Thursday afternoon they confronted them and asked them straight up. ichigo was standing right over rose and she turned and looked at him. "oh hey ichigo what's up?" she smiled. he kneeled next to her and asked her in a low tone. " rose xander me and rukia saw you two take out that hollow a few days ago... your soul reapers aren't you?" rose got wide eyed and looked at xander who just folder his arms and shrugged laid back and said also in a low tone " ichigo kurosaki one that is none of your business but might as well tell you... yes we are... and I've heard alot about you the Substitute soul reaper ichigo kurosaki." he bit into his apple he had rose looked at ichigo with wide like shes met him before. "ichigo the Substitute... soul reaper... oh you! wow didn't cross my mind you were that guy from before" she smiled nervously. xander had his eyes closed but then had a flash back. and he sat up really quick and said in a low tone but in a high voice. "your that! Substitute soul reaper! no way! the guy that saved her that day a few years back!" ichigo thought about it and then looked at rose and the memory of saving her came back and he looked at her wide eyed "you were little then and you how old now!" she smiled and said in reply "yay you remember me oh and im 14 a freshmen unfortunately" ichigo looked over at xander he was laid back looking at the sky. they continued talking about soul reaper stuff until class restarted.

after school two phones went off, roses and rukias. they looked at each other and they already were already out their gigai and out the windows ichigo and rukia followed their lead. it was 4 menos grande coming for rose and xander. then rukias soul phone detected two other hollows it was rose and xander. they had on the hollow masks like ichigo. " ichigo! its rose and xander the menos are after." ichigo was out his body and in soul reaper form. " that strange lets go see if they need assistance." he runs off to where xander and rose are. 2 menos are already down. rose is injured pretty badly in the side but doesn't stop fighting xander is untouched. xander then uses his ultimate move the explosion of a million shards of lightning. rose takes ichigo and rukia far away from the huge explosion. ichigo and rukia were completely puzzled as rose at there looking over at the huge cloud of smoke. she turned to ichigo and rukia and their eyes grew wide with both surprise and fright. " so your half hollow half human like me?" ichigo asked hoping for her to give a different explanation. " well yeah but its a different story from yours im sure" her voice was doubled and it was her voice and a dark woman's voice with a slight hollow girl click to her voice. " well what's the story?" rukia asked. rose put her hand on the mask and it broke apart and went up into the air. and then sat with her legs crossed. "well okay this is a short part of the entire story or you could say the vital part in it... well to put it straight and forward my mom was human and she fell in love with a hollow and the hollow loved her back. and that's about the end of that." rukia was totally shocked at what was just told. ichigo was unphased. " so your parents were complete opposites then where are they now?" ichigo asked. " well they killed each other so we came here to get the recognition we deserve and so far its going well the head captain said we may have a chance of being captains." she smiled while saying that. then out of now where xander appeared. he looked weird with black hair and black and red eyes roses eyes were already back to normal due to her taking off the hollow mask. his voice was mixed with his voice a really dark mans voice and a hollows voice with the click to it. he stares down at rose with the cold red and black eyes. and said in doubled voice " rose... lets go... we have business to take care of... oh and ichigo...rukia...can you guys come with us?" his mask then broke apart and floated away into nothing and his eyes turned back to normal. rukia looked at rose. she was holding the huge gap in her side that was bleeding. xander saw that there was a puddle of blood where she was sitting and that she was doubled over in pain. xander kneeled down next to her and helped her up. she got up. her eyes grew wide and her eyes started to fade and she stopped and she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**: well i have noticed that the chapters are getting that i truely am sorry.i will try to make then longer. and for the time length for when i update that is going to be totally random the reason you ask?...its becuase im buzy and things i have alot of other stories to write and then publish. but id like to thank a person that help me cont this story. ^^ thanks to Red. she helped me to cont this story so lots of thanks to Red :)

**disclaimer**:i dont own bleach if i did it wud have been alot lamer :) but to you people that think my story is better than the anime i appresiate it alot..and to those that read this and loved it but dont think its better than the anime thank you too but then there are the haters i dont like that review on your story and say negative things dont even bother if your one of those people just keep moving.

well enjoy~! ^^

Chapter 3

they took rose to the hospital she had to stay there for a few weeks they said but she was fully recovered in a few days. most of the doctors were puzzled by her fast recovery but she was fully recovered so they let her go. Xander awaited for her and they went to school since it was still early in the morning. ichigo and rukia where sitting in there normal seats. They looked up to see rose and xander. "rose I thought you weren't getting out until next week?" rukia asked with a wondering look. rose smiled and walked up to her desk and said "well the doctor said I was fine so he let me out early." Ichigo jerked his head in her direction. "didn't you have like 9 broken bones and you were only in the hospital a few days wouldn't you have to be in there a few months.?" She smirked. " and that's where hinataru came in handy. And little medical technique and I was good as new." Ichigo scoffed and laid his head down on his desk. Rukia smiled "well I'm glad your back anyways rose." Xander then took his usual seat next to the window and glared daggers out the window rose also took her seat in the second to last row all the way across the room away from her brother. the school bell rang signaling class to start and a long day of work. 4 hours later lunch time..xander was asleep on his desk as usual it was still very surprising how he got all A's and rose contained a B average... She walked over to her brother and poked him in the back of his neck with her pencil. he sighed and looked at her lazily "what?" he asked in a rather agervated tone. "you hungry?" she asked simply. he sat up and streched and nodded "yeah". rukia stood to her feet gathering her things. ichigo all the way in the back corner seat walked over to them. "so you two eating lunch alone again?" rose looked at ichigo and smiled "no we dont have to." rukia joined the conversation. " then i guess you would take an invatation to have kunch with us then?" xander sighed rose smiled "sure why not." she said grabing her lunch off her brothers desk. xander stood throwing his lunch back over his shoulder and started walking to the roof of the school where their usual place was where they ate. while rose and the others went under the tree in the schools yard. they ate under the tree while xander ate alone on the roof. "hey rose" rukia said trying to get her attention. "yes rukia?" she answered "whats wrong with your brother?" rose smiled "oh nothing hes usually like that all serious and acting like he doesnt care...but he most surely does." rukia looked to ichigo after rose finished talking and then looked away. "hm well okay then." rukia said "why is he like that anywas?" ichigo said almost harshly. "well" rose started "it was about a year ago that it happened." ichigo raised an eyebrow "what happened?" he asked interested in the story. "oh nothing id hate to bore you with the details" ichigo sat up and rukia tured her attention "no we're willing to listen. go on tell the story" rose sighed deeply not really wanting to tell the the story, she leaned on the root of the tree and looked down and the food in her lap and began talking. "well as you know me and my brother are the proud successors to the holloway clans large inheritance but there were somethings our parents didnt tell us when we were learning what was suppose to happen when it was suppose to happen..." she stopped and took a deep breath "what was it?" ichigo asked calmly "they didnt tell us that when we reach a certain age we have to surrender to an organization that will rule over us and if we dont do what they will kill us..." rukia and ichigo both turned to see xander standing there "and thats why we've become soul reapers to become strong enough to beat the organization when they come for us...i dont know about you rose but i dont plan on getting killed how bout you?" rose grinned "no i dont plan on dying just yet" xander smirked and turned as if he were to walk away, but instead he sat on the side of the tree next to his sister still smirking "i dont know about that rose it seems as thought you've slaking off lately" rose gasped "your lying you know i have not!" he turned to her "oh? then lets have a go right see if your right" he stood and her after him "where to?" she said excitedly. "to the park lets go we have 30 mintues brfore next period so lets go" and both ran off. ichigo and rukia looked at eachother with a slightly worried expression and then followed behind them. they reached the park and the twins werr already there standing in their fighting positions yet not in soul reaper form but still in their gegi. "lets see if you have what it takes to beat me" xander said proudly the smirk still clearly on his face. "hmph,i propose a deal brother" rose was smiling brightly. he raised an eyebrow "if i win you have to tell off captain byakuya for what he did last week " she was trying very hard not to laugh he sighed "and if i win?" she thought for a moment and said "if you win you can do what ever you please i dont care what it is but lets just say you can go all out and ill take the blame" he smiled evilily already having what he was going to do WHEN he won. "hehehe alright i accept your challenge now lets go!" he charged at her and she at and rukia stood at the entrance to the park and watched trying not to get in the way "do you think that this is going to be more than 30 minutes?"ichigo asked watching amazed rukis nodded "yeah at their level this could last all the rest of the day and into the night until they go into their soul reaper form" ichigo looked at her "then we just have to make sure nothing gets out of hand right" there was then a huge crash and a large cloud of smoke in the air covering the park ground like a thick fog,but the sounds of fighting still sounded through out the semi large was launched back out of the dust cloud and was in the air with rose not to far infront of him obviously continuing her was immediatly kicked down into the ground with another loud crash and a puff of dirt in the air. rose landed and advanced some to see if he alright. even if it was a serious fight she didnt want to hurt him to bad. 'did i knock him out?' she thought. and just when she took another step closer he got up and back flipped kick her in the chin sending her back. "thought you finished me that quick did you?" he said a bit more enthusiasum in his voice. rose held her chin... "to be truthful i really thought you down for the count" xander laughed and attacke close combat. his speacialty. no matter how many times they went at it in close combat he would always win so he knew he had this one in the bag. rose was sent to the side with one of his round house kicks which would have knocked her in the head if she hadnt have blocked it. she paused and so did she knowing he was going to attack again she took the first move swinging and since he left himself wide open for attack he was hit in the chest and he fell forward and was hit again with a peoples elbow (you have no idea what a peoples elbow is go to youtube and type in the searchbar: shock part 3 you should get a video of a red and green stick man fighting the peoples elbow is there jsut thought id let you know being such a gracious author i am ) xander's knees collasped and he fell flat on the ground still holding his chest. rose stood over him. "xander are you going easy on me?" she asked as he slowly got up. "n-nope im not going easy on you im really trying" he had one eye closed and was smiling. rose pouted "you lying throught your teeth xander..i want you to go all out" he stood up straight grinning now. " alright if thats what you want..end up in the hospital again if you want" he put on his game face and stood ready for her to make the first move. she stood also waiting for him to make the first move 'i cant believe he had me thinking i was beating him' she thought 'just for fooling me im gunna beat him up' she smirked at the thought 'well i didnt think she'd catch on..but she did and now this is going to last forever becuase shes gunna lose and not admit it to when shes reached her limit' he mentally sighed and made the first move. nailign her in the stomach then tossing her up and kicking her back through the parks entrance where inchigo and rukia were just a mere yard from where the wall was broken. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROWING!" ichigo yelled agervated that he almost got hit by a flying person xander just looked at him seriously "if you were any good at fighting then youwould seen that i had intentually wanted her to go throuh that wall." rose came soaring down from the sky with her dogded but just barely. when it came to swordsmen ship xander surely wasnt really good at it but he knew enough to keep himself alive in a serious battle but compaired to his sister she was a surgein with if she was made to weild a sword. she landed then swung across to which he ducked and attempted to trip her. she jumped kneed him in the face causing him to fall onto his back with a surprised look on his face. doing a backwards summer salt and a quick hand stand he got up with ease blood coming from his nose. he wiped his nose and smirked seeing his blood on his hand. "well i didnt think you'd be taking this so seriously" he said putting his hand down. "what made you think id take it lightly" she asked. "i just thought this was a skill test?" xander stated plainly "no this i more that just testing our skills like normal...im sick of always losing to you and i plan on winning today no matter what" rose said stood up straight and smiled "oh well then i plan on letting you win then." rose became angry and slapped him "NO! i want you to give it your all!" xanders head stayed in the side ways postition it was slapped into and he looked at her out the coner of his eye. "fine then what just happened no more then 3 mintues ago will happen 100 times worse if thats what you want" he turned his head to face her.. she nodded "yes thats exactly what i want!" and she was blown back into the tree 18 yards away and hit the ground with a low thud. she didnt move a muscle. "out cold already i dont believe that" he said walking up to her. "i told you already your no match for me and you knew that yet you still challenged me." he put his foot on her neck pressing lightly. "maybe it would be for the best if i jsut got rid of you..saving you the heart break of not defeating me." he pressed harder more to choke her. he was grinning. "good bye sister" there was a loud crack and xander had a wide grin on his face.

So what did yah think? ^^; was it as good as i thought? or was it lame as heck and please review this so i know how its going (this site should just let people review...but NO you have to have an account to review...but what ever)


	4. Chapter 4 (update)

A.N: well for those of you looking for another chapter to this story. I will try to update as soon as possible, I have been VERY busy.

So as to when I will be updating I am not sure , but it will be here soon. Also, those of you who say I use "and" to much I have really worked on that and there will be less of that. And well the reviews were very nice and the criticism that was wonderful it really helped. Oh yeah, and a very idea helpers might help I'm kind of at a loss as to where I want to continue and how the story should move forward but anything you guys suggest I will see what I can do about that. AND the giant block of word wont happen again I promise ^-^

Thanks for Reading, continue reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
